CCS version casera 2
by yamazaki
Summary: No me culpen si no les gusta, tengo mucho que no escribo
1. QUIEN MATO A RONALD MCDONALD?

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA VERSION CASERA 2   
  
  
CAPITULO 1: QUIEN MATO A RONALD McDONALD?  
  
Esta historia comienza en el cereso tomoeda  
Sakura- que tal si vamos al mcdonald a comer  
Tomoyo- siiii y podre grabarte comiendo n_n jijijijijijiji  
Sakura- err... ok   
momentos despues llegan yamazaki y chiharu  
Yamazaki- hola!  
Chiharu- hola!  
Sakura- hola!  
Tomoyo- hola! Veo que no estan aburridos eh  
Chiharu- claro que no, es el muy romantico ^-^  
De pronto se ve una toma y yamazaki esta peleando con un perro por un trozo de pollo  
Yamazaka- gggggrrrrr suelta perro, suelta  
Nightwolf- rauf!!!!  
Yamazaki- jajajajajaja gane!!!!   
Chiharu- err..... olviden lo que dije  
De pronto llegan todos van al McDonalds  
Tomoyo- yo voy a pedir una whopper doble  
Sakura- esa es del burguer king, si pides eso te echaran de aquí  
Tomoyo- no me importa, yo quiero  
Chiharu- OH POR DIOS  
Yamazaki- que pasa!?  
Chiharu- dejaron una hamburguesa tirada, ah y tambien esta el cadaver de ronald  
Syaoran- quien pudo hacer esto?  
Sakura- si ya se, pobre ronald  
Syaoran- yo hablaba de la hamburguesa, que clase de ser sin corazon la tiraria al suelo  
Chiharu-......aquí hay algo sospechoso  
Yamazaki- esto fue un acto de los hombres topo  
Sakura- en serio?  
Chiharu- eso es mentira, que tal si mejor vemos el video de seguridad para ver si se gravo la cara del asesino  
Yamazaki- si, debemos seguir esas huellas de animales  
Syaoran- yo te apoyo yama, a lo mejor son las huellas de los hombres topo  
Tomoyo- pero esas huellas pueden ser de los empleados, recuerden que usan disfrases de animales  
Yamazaki y Syaoran van al patio del mcdonalds y empiezan a cabar  
Yamazaki- empieza a cabar ocuparemos todos los recursos para llegar a la ciudad de los hombres todo  
Syaoran- pero no nos sabemos el camino a la ciudad de los hombres topo  
Yamazaki- (nota: lean esto lo mas rapido posible tomando aire solo una vez) mira, tengo este mapa y lo seguiremos al pie de la letra, para llegar a la ciudad de los hombres topo debemos cabar muy profundo para llegar al rascacielos de los hombres topo que nos conducira al rio de los hombre topo por lo cual necesitaremos balsas inflables siiii muchas balsas inflabes, despues de eso pasaremos el rio de los hombres topo el cual nos conducira a la playa de los hombres topo, luego caminaremos 20 km hasta la ciudad de los hombres topo la cual estara resguardado por hombres topo los cuales protegeran al rey topo el cual..... es un hombre topo  
Syaoran- oh  
Yamazaki- cabemos  
Y los chicos empiezan a cabar con todas sus fuerzas, mientras dentro del restaurante  
Sakura- si, tenias razon Chiharu, se ve la cara del criminal  
Chiharu- claro que si! Estas hablando con Chiharu, la sexy investigadora privada jajajajajaja (risa diabolica)  
Tomoyo- en realidad solo eres la novia de un pobre diablo que ira a "la ciudad de los hombres topo"  
Chiharu- callate zorra que ya quisieras tener un novio como el  
Y tomoyo se va corriendo  
Sakura- no crees que fuiste muy dura?  
Chiharu-.........la verdad no para que te miento  
Sakura- espera, no es jack rombie, el vagabundo  
Chiharu- si, es cierto  
Momentos despues de identificar al tipo llaman a la policia  
Policia- busquen a Jack Rombie   
Despues de que la policia encuentra a jack rombie en el parque  
Jack- nunca me atraparan  
Policia- rindete, estas parcialmente rodeado  
Jack- esta bien, me rindo  
Policia- no accediste, muere canalla  
Y el policia comienza a dispararle a jack  
Jack- aaaaahhhhh  
Momentos despues lo entierran y mientras tanto en las cloacas de tomoeda  
Syaoran- estas seguro de que era por aquí? Algo me huele muy mal  
Yamazaki- si es por aquí  
Yamazaki pisa algo  
Syaoran- que pasa?  
Yamazaki- espero que haya sido un chocolate  
Tin ton TAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aquí acaba el 1er capitulo de CCS version casera 2 escribanme si les gusto y si no pues al carajo es mi historia y asi me gusta, no no se crean, diganme su mas sincera opinion ok? Bye barrio I'm Spartaco (auch gringo el vato) ya ahora si bye barrio 


	2. EL ATAQUE DE LAS CREATURAS KUNG FU 2

EL ATAQUE DE LAS CREATURAS KUNG FU 2  
  
Nota: santo wacamole, al fin despues de siglos y siglos he vuelto para escribir mas de este fic, si ya se que no les interesa pero ni modo si no les gusta no lo lean y ya ultimadamente es mio  
  
Este capitulo empieza un dia despues del anterior  
  
Chiharu- que tal si vamos al parque de diversiones yama  
  
Yamazaki- esperame estoy jugando mario y ya casi le doy la vuelta  
  
Chiharu- eso mismo dijiste hace 2 semanas.....  
  
Yamazaki- esta vez si lo terminare  
  
Chiharu- deja ese aparato del demonio!  
  
chiharu se transforma en un demonio y con fuerza sobrenatural arranca la consola junto con gran parte del suelo de su casa y lo arroja por la ventana  
  
Yamazaki- ya casi le daba la vuelta  
  
Chiharu- no me importa llevame al parque de diversiones  
  
ya una vez arreglada la situacion deciden ir al mentado parque  
  
Yamazaki- OH POR DIOS! ESTA CERRADO  
  
Chiharu- jeje.... olvide que era domingo y que hoy no abren jeje  
  
Yamazaki- QUE! y para esto rompiste mi nintendo!?   
  
Chiharu- ni me vengas con eso que el nintendo es mio  
  
Yamazaki- eerrr.... abusan de mi nobleza pero hay un dios que lo ve todo  
  
Chiharu- y que tiene que ver dios?  
  
Yamazaki- ah no se, asi dise mi madre para hacerme sentir mal  
  
de pronto se ve la cilueta de una creatura extraña y yamazaki la observa  
  
Yamazaki- hey, eso parece ser la cilueta de una de las creaturas kung fu 2 secuestrando al gerente del parque  
  
Chiharu- (sarcasticamente) si claro, la otra vez dijiste que habias ido al espacio y que jugaste un partido de tennis con el capitan crunch  
  
Yamazaki- pero eso si ocurrio  
  
Chiharu- el capitan crunch ni si quiera existe, es como...  
  
Yamazaki- como el conejo de pascuas  
  
Chiharu- espera, el conejo no existe? noooooooo, la verdad yo sabia que los reyes magos y santa claus eran solo una invencion comercial pero sin el conejo todo esto apesta  
  
Yamazaki- espera, santa no existe?  
  
Chiharu- contestame una pregunta, eres o te haces? acaso santa nunca ha besado a tu mama  
  
Yamazaki- si y?  
  
Chiharu- y no te has fijado que tiene un parecido sorprendente a tu padre  
  
Yamazaki- pues ahora que lo mencionas santa se parece muchisimo al vecino multimillonario que vive en la casa de el frente de la nuestra  
  
Chiharu- eerrr.... supongo que no fue un gran ejemplo, el punto es que santa no existe  
  
Yamazaki- mira eso!  
  
Chiharu- eso es..  
  
Yamazaki- es una creatura kung fu 2  
  
creatura kung fu 2- si si, soy una creatura kung fu 2 tendremos que superarlo juntos  
  
Yamazaki- espera.. si eres una creatura kung fu 2 quiere decir que...  
  
creatura kung fu 2- que me los comere  
  
Chiharu- a mi nadie me come, es mas te reto a que lo intentes  
  
Yamazaki- no, no luches con el, es demasiado bonito  
  
la creatura kung fu 2 intenta comerse a chiharu  
  
Yamazaki- oh por dios, usare mi tecnica mas poderosa, grito de nena!  
  
y yamazaki grita como una chiquilla asustada aturdiendo a todas las creaturas kung fu 2, rompiendo las ventanas y creando una onda super sonica  
  
Chiharu- ya callate!!!  
  
entonces la unica creatura kung fu 2 que queda con vida se roba un control de television y le pone mute a la voz de yamazaki  
  
Yamazaki-.......................  
  
Chiharu- que?  
  
creatura kung fu 2- jajajajajajaja ahora nadie podra evitar el dominio de las creaturas kung fu 2  
  
en eso aparece tedi  
  
Tedi- hola, soy tedi  
  
tedi se jala la patita y empieza a disparar sus metralletas contra la creatura kung fu 2  
  
Chiharu- si, estamos a salvo  
  
creatura kung fu 2- me vengare...  
  
Tedi- ya callate  
  
y tedi le dispara hasta destruir el cuerpo de la creatura kung fu 2  
  
Tedi- ahora todo esta resuelto  
  
Yamazaki-...............  
  
Tedi- que tal si le arreglamos la voz  
  
Chiharu- nah! que se quede asi  
  
aqui se acaba este capitulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, espero quejas, felicitaciones y/o consejos y quiero darle gracias a una persona muy importante ya que sin esa persona este fic no seria posible, gracias a mi, si, lo leyeron bien, gracias a mi por que sin mi este fic no existiria, pasenla bien y sean felices 


	3. A DARLE ATOMOS

A DARLE ATOMOS  
  
Nota: aquel que domina el tiempo domina al mundo... pero como no soy ese realmente no importa o si? nah, claro que no les importa, solo len esto por que les doy lastima o por que no tienen nada mejor que hacer  
  
este capitulo inicia en la escuela tomoeda, aparentemente es un dia normal como cualquier otro pero todos los personajes se ven algo acomplejados... veamos en sus mentes para saber que estan pensando  
  
Sakura ~~~me pregunto si el amor de syaoran es verdadero....~~~  
  
Syaoran ~~~me pregunto como le haran para meter jugo a los chicles bubaloo y que no se note el agujero~~~  
  
Tomoyo ~~~acosare a sakura como en los demas capitulos y les vendere los videos a los chicos del salon ya que pagan bien~~~  
  
Kero ~~~ algun dia sakura limpiara su mochila!?, ya van como diez veces que esas malditas plumas me pican el trasero y lo peor de todo es que me empieza a gustar~~~  
  
Eriol ~~~como seria el show si yo eriol, la encarnacion del mago clow fuera la estrella del show, de seguro seria superdivertido~~~  
  
Chiharu ~~~maldita natsumi, a pesar de que yama y yo ya somos novios sigue de empalagosa... solo espero que se comporte o vera mi tecnica mas oscura y secreta muajajajajaja (risa malvada con eco)~~~  
  
Naoko ~~~ una vez que termine de desarrollar mi maquina de monstruos inmortales geneticamente alterados dominare el mundo y sera antes que el estupido autor de estos horrendos fanfics!~~~  
  
Autor- ya se lo que piensas hacer Naoko  
  
Naoko- tu eres solo el autor, eres solo un escritor de fics (y sin talento debo mencionar)  
  
Autor- calla mortal estupida y corriente  
  
Naoko- ah, ahora te crees un dios, pues no, no me callo  
  
Autor- no desafies el poder de dios..... ni el mio  
  
Naoko- y que vas a hacer si te desafio, vas a borrarme del fic?  
  
Autor- tu lo has dicho  
  
Naoko- no lo harias vdd? ....o si?  
  
Autor- tu que crees?  
  
Naoko- espera, podemos llegar a un acuerdo, se civilizado  
  
Autor- muajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Naoko- no, ah ah aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
(CENSURADO) [esta escena fue censurada por el alto contenido de violencia sin sentido]  
  
Yamazaki ~~~............................................~~~  
  
de pronto un cuervo de singular forma se coloca sobre la ventana y con sus penetrantes ojos me mira y dice  
  
Cuervo- Nunca mas!  
  
Yamazaki- largate, este pedazo de carne es mio  
  
Chiharu- yami vdd que me vas a dar comida  
  
Yamazaki- ja! de que privilegios gozas? es mio y punto  
  
Chiharu- ah si, te reto, es hora de-de de-de del duelo!  
  
Yamazaki- pues vamos exodia manifiestate....   
  
(no pasa nada)......   
  
Chiharu- mmmmm que rica esta la carne!  
  
Yamazaki- (sus ojos se encienden en llamas llenas de furia) como te atrevez a tocar mi comida, ahora sentiras mi ira  
  
Chiharu- no me puedes alcanzar  
  
Yamazaki- preparate a sentir mi tecnica mas oscura y secreta, ladrillazo del pueblo!  
  
yamazaki le tira un ladrillazo a chiharu en la nuca, ella sale volando hasta la calle y un carro le disloca la pierna derecha  
  
Chiharu- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh  
  
############### VARIAS HORAS DESPUES ##################  
  
yamazaki toma un telefono (por que el muy desgraciado ni siquiera la acompaño al hospital)  
  
Yamazaki- hola mi amor  
  
Chiharu- hola!  
  
syaoran llega a la caseta donde esta yamazaki  
  
Syaoran- hey yama, chiharu esta bien?  
  
Yamazaki- pues no se pero te apuesto a que se disloco la pierna derecha  
  
Syaoran- cuanto a que no  
  
Yamazaki- ok, seran 500 rupias  
  
Syaoran- esta bien ~~~que es una maldita rupia...~~~  
  
Yamazaki- disculpa amor, que pierna te fracturaste?  
  
Chiharu- la derecha  
  
Yamazaki- gracias amor me hiciste ganar una apuesta  
  
despues de esto cuelga el telefono   
  
aqui acaba el 3er capitulo de ccs version casera 2, este fanfic fue traido a ustedes por barbarian's depot la mejor tienda en armas, mujeres y galletas con leche 


	4. MUERTOS VIVIENTES

MUERTOS VIVIENTES  
  
Nota: Alf ha regresado.... en forma de fichas.... las fichas nunca pasan de moda  
  
este capitulo empieza en el cementerio de la ciudad  
  
Azael- ceniza a la ceniza, polvo al polvo, que aquellos que han dejado la vida regresen una vez mas, ese es su destino escrito en tinta y sangre, que se oigan las trompetas de inframundo y que la energia negativa recorra en sus cuerpos, LUZ DE ALMAS!  
  
todos los muertos del cementerio empiezan a levantarse  
  
Azael- vayan hijos mios, matenlos a todos, maten hasta el ultimo de esos detestables humanos  
  
los zombies empiezan a causar estragos en la ciudad, varios dias despues todos los supervivientes se han refugiado en un gran almacen donde se encuentran nuestros grandiosos heroes  
  
Yamazaki- ya estoy harto, quiero jugar, voy a salir un rato  
  
Chiharu- NO! estas tonto!? te comeran los zombies  
  
Yamazaki- pues y que, es mas de lo que tu has hecho en los ultimos 2 meses de nuestra relacion, ademas algunos estan guapitos  
  
Chiharu- callate animal, yo que me preocupo por ti..... (como sea yamazaki en lugar de hacerle caso empieza a perseguir su cola)  
  
Yamazaki- lo que digas (sin dejar de perseguir su cola)  
  
Sakura- alguno de ustedes ha visto a syaoran?  
  
Yamazaki- si, recuerdas cuando los zombies nos estaban acorralando? pues recuerdo que todos ibamos como buenos amigos entonces el subio a una furgoneta del equipo SWAT y nos dejo abandonados y tuvimos que venir a este almacen  
  
Sakura- ah es cierto, y por que das vueltas?  
  
Yamazaki- estoy persiguiendo mi cola, en la region sur de la ciudad de azkabarazka se tiene la creencia de que si alcanzas tu cola un genio magico, mistico y musical te consedera un deseo y sinceramente quiero irme de aqui, o por lo menos correr a uno o dos de ustedes  
  
Tomoyo- pues perdonanos por haber nacido...  
  
Yamazaki- cuanto habia esperado para que alguien dijera eso  
  
Sakura: y eriol?  
  
Tomoyo: eriol esta.... (pone cara de tristeza y empieza a llorar)  
  
Yamazaki- en el baño?  
  
Tomoyo- no! esta muerto, se lo comieron los zombies  
  
en eso los zombies empiezan a empujar la entrada frontal del almacen  
  
Chiharu- aseguren la entrada frontal, yama, cerraste la entrada trasera?  
  
Yamazaki- (nervioso y desesperado) eeerrr.....hmp....ooohhh....mmmmm...., acaso me crees tan tonto para dejarla abierta y que nos coman los zombies?  
  
Chiharu- la cerraste si o no!?  
  
Yamazaki- este, es que la situacion no era asi, y aparte todo es un malentendido!  
  
Chiharu- (desesperada y con la vena marcada tipo anime) cerraste la maldita puerta SI O NO!!??  
  
Yamazaki- (asustado)....no  
  
Chiharu- idiota! pues que esperas, cierrala!  
  
yamazaki va agilmente y cuando esta a punto de cerrar la puerta los zombies entran al almacen  
  
Zombies- aaaarrrrggggg!!!!!!  
  
Yamazaki- ya se! tengo la solucion, lo vi en una pelicula asi que debe funcionar!  
  
yamazaki corre para distraer a los zombies y cuando todos ellos los rodean yamazaki junta aire y grita  
  
Yamazaki- JUMANJI!  
  
Chiharu- QUE!? ese era tu gran plan!? gritar jumanji  
  
Yamazaki- que fraude, en la pelicula habia un remolino y animales gritando  
  
Tomoyo- oh si, esto era como en el año pasado  
  
Chiharu- eeerrrr....ok  
  
Tomoyo- recuerdo que el año pasado mate a unos cuantos zombies, no eran tantos.... (y empieza a decir incoherencias)  
  
Chiharu- tomoyo, el presente, vive el presente  
  
Tomoyo- recuerdo que el año pasado me dijiste lo mismo  
  
Eriol zombie- ya callate maldita sea, ya me asqueaste con tus estupidas historias del año pasado por eso deje que me tragaran los zombies  
  
Yamazaki- eriol ha vuelto.... en forma de ficha!  
  
Chiharu claro que no ha vuelto en forma de ficha y por que no paras de dar vueltas!?  
  
Yamazaki- por que las ultimas 37 veces estuve a punto de alcanzar mi cola y no lo logre pero esta vez lo hare  
  
Chiharu- creo que este es nuestro fin.... a menos que use una tecnica oscura y secreta (Tin ton TAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
chiharu junta los ladrillos que estan cercas  
  
Chiharu- ladrillazo del pueblo!  
  
los zombies empiezan a correr  
  
Azael- veo que son fuertes, lograron vencer a mis zombies, pero ahora se enfrentaran a mi!  
  
Super taco de carne de tinga- no lo creo hechisero maligno, yo te detendre, golpe chicano!  
  
Azael- energia negativa!  
  
el super taco de carne de tinga esta poseido por la energia negativa y entra en modo berserker  
  
Super taco de carne de tinga- eeehhh... eeehhhh wwwwuuuuuaaaaagggggg  
  
aparece el hada de la equivocacion  
  
hada de la equivocacion- te equivocas, te equivocas!  
  
Super taco de carne de tinga- AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!! (asi es)  
  
Yamazaki- si! atrape mi cola, ahora sere rico y saldre de aqui ....o mejor aun, tendre una caja llena de perritos  
  
aparece el genio magico, mistico y musical  
  
Genio magico, mistico y musical- que deseas pedir?  
  
Yamazaki- pues no lo se, tengo varias opciones, quiero una caja llena de perritos, tal vez el dominio total y permanente del mundo, no espera, mejor quiero mucho dinero, no ya se lo que quiero, quiero una malteada de cocholate con leche!  
  
Genio magico, mistico y musical- eso es lo que quieres?  
  
Chiharu- claro que no, es un idiota, no sabe ni lo que quiere, lo unico que queremos es que todo regrese a la normalidad  
  
Genio magico, mistico y musical- concedido!  
  
Yamazaki- que!? en eso desperdiciaste mi deseo, de todos los deseos pediste el deseo mas tonto que pude haber imaginado  
  
Chiharu- pues por lo menos no pedi una caja llena de perros, que deseo mas estupido, ni siquiera puedes mantenerte a ti y quieres mantener mas bocas, si no fuera por mi andarias en la calle  
  
Yamazaki- pero tu me quieres y no me dejarias en la calle  
  
Chiharu- los 2 sabemos que si me fastidias te dejaria en la calle y con una maldita sonrisa en la cara  
  
el genio magico, mistico y musical hace su magia magico, mistico y musical, todo regresa a la normalidad y Azael es arrestado por revivir muertos sin permiso del gobierno  
  
Azael- me vengare  
  
Yamazaki- pobre perreado, si me dieran un dolar por cada vez que un malo fracasado dice eso minimo ya tendria un dolar  
  
aqui acaba el 4to capitulo de ccs version casera 2, este fanfic fue traido a ustedes por barbarian's depot la mejor tienda en armas, mujeres y galletas con leche y por la estacion de radio tacos, tortas y enchiladas la mejor estacion de radio en internet 


	5. EFECTO RPG

EFECTO RPG  
  
Nota: El radio de la Tierra (6327 km), el radio de la Tierra MAS la altura del observador (calculemosle 1.70 m, aunque sean niños y por lo tanto pequeños), y la linea que va de los ojos del observador al horizonte forman un angulo rectangulo. El angulo al centro de la Tierra resulta ser alfa. De aqui se puede deducir la ecuacion: 6378km=6378.0017km* coseno de alfa.   
  
De donde se puede obtener el ángulo al centro de la Tierra (alfa). Como final de la parte cientifica, la distancia del observador a la línea del horizonte se puede calcular como 6378.0017km* seno de alfa, se que esto no tiene nada que ver con mis fics pero se oyo bonito  
  
este capitulo empieza en el patio de juegos de la escuela de tomoeda y por hoy todos tienen habilidades decentes  
  
Yamazaki- si! acabo de avanzar a nivel 4 de peleador (jugador de nivel 4)  
  
Syaoran- que bien, yo solo tengo 3 de peleador y 2 de mago (jugador de nivel 5)  
  
Tomoyo- pues yo soy una ladrona de nivel 3 (jugador de nivel 3 pero como son hombres y ella no a ellos no les importa un bledo)  
  
Chiharu- yo soy una sacerdotisa de nivel 4 (jugador de nivel 4)  
  
Sakura- y no me van a preguntar que soy?  
  
Yamazaki- la vdd no, todos sabemos que eres una bruja   
  
Sakura- soy una maga de nivel 5 (jugador de nivel 5) y puedo paralisarte y golpearte  
  
Eriol- pues yo soy un conjurador de monstruos de nivel 6 ~~~mas 4 niveles de peleador, 2 de ladron y 3 de templario~~~ (jugador de nivel 15)  
  
Yamazaki- ya que somos la party feliz vaguemos felices en nuestro mundo feliz y hagamos atracos felices  
  
Eriol- .....al rato (y se va)  
  
la "party feliz" se encuentra con el gran dragon rojo  
  
Chiharu- (en tono burlon) vamos yami, enfrenta al dragon  
  
Yamazaki- (con gran valentia) estas loca!? soy un peleador de nivel 4, a lo mucho mi HP es de 30, si usa su aliento de fuego me muero y mi MP... espera, soy un peleador no tengo MP  
  
Chiharu- como eres nena, solo es un dragoncito rojo, como sea, vamonos  
  
-------------------------------[corte]------------------------------------  
  
HP = se traduce como hit points  
  
MP = se traduce como magic points  
  
fin del corte  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
la party feliz esquiva al gran dragon rojo y se encuentran con una manada de wiwis salvajes (wiwi = cosa redonda y adorable que dice wiwi)  
  
Syaoran- tengan esto malditos, misiles magicos!  
  
Wiwi- wiiiiiiiiii wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!  
  
los wiwis hacen uno de sus ataques super radicales y todos empiezan a sufrir  
  
Yamazaki- genial, por la culpa del mago idiota todos moriremos  
  
Chiharu- solo nos quedan 4 de HP, no podremos vencer a los wiwis  
  
nuestros heroes estan a punto de morir  
  
Todos- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--------------------------[relax-o-vision]-------------------------------  
  
en vez de ver la escena que sigue se ve una escena con un venado bonito tomando agua de un rio en un bosque feliz con pajaritos felices con todo lleno de felicidad  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yamazaki- si no fuera por este gran peleador de nivel 4 no hubieran sobrevivido  
  
Syaoran- calla que yo mate a varios con mis misiles magicos  
  
Chiharu- callense que yo y mi simbolo de la pena los matamos a casi todos  
  
Yamazaki- pues si pero los lectores no lo sabian y queriamos lucirnos antes nuestras fans, gracias por arruinarlo todo  
  
Chiharu- GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! CALLA!  
  
de pronto aparece un tipo con armadura negra, de 1.80m, cabellera gris y apariencia bastante imponente ~~~guardian oscuro de nivel 9~~~ (jugador de nivel 9)  
  
Ifrit- yo soy ifrit y pronto sere el governante de esta patetica version RPGesca del mundo por toda la eternidad  
  
Sakura- eso es mentira, nadie es para siempre  
  
Ifrit- si lo eres si tomas el agua de la inmortalidad, aura del mal!  
  
Sakura- por el poder de un hechiso de nivel 3, ataca bola de fuego  
  
Syaoran- misiles magicos!  
  
Chiharu- simbolo del miedo!  
  
Yamazaki- critico asegurado!  
  
mientras todos estan peleando tomoyo usa su habilidad de robar  
  
Tomoyo- pobre diablo, solo tiene 20 rupias, bueno de eso a nada...  
  
Ifrit- preparense a morir, golpe de muerte!  
  
que sucedera? lograran salvarse nuestros heroes? algun dia esta historia tendra sentido? por que el pato donald nunca usa pantalones? bueno, veamos como termina todo este embrollo  
  
--------------------------[relax-o-vision]-------------------------------  
  
se ve una escena con una ardilla adorable comiendo una nuez sin preocupacion de nada mas que de comer, se oye una melodia muy harmoniosa  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ifrit- me vengare malditos! no crei que fueran tan fuertes, pero ya lo veran, me vengare!  
  
Syaoran- mucho ruido y pocas nueces  
  
aqui acaba el 5to capitulo de ccs version casera 2, este fic es presentado por carne tinga, si has de comer carne con tu madre pues tinga tu madre (mascota oficial, el super taco de carne de tinga) 


End file.
